The variety and multiplicity of electronic equipment or devices capable of inter-exchanging coded or non-coded digital data increases the difficulty of performing the pairing of this equipment, so that the exchange of data occurs correctly. This equipment can, for example, inter-communicate using wireless links, which happens when the data exchanges take place using Internet type networks. For short distance exchanges, Bluetooth or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) links are widely used.
Computing protocols exist enabling, based on electronic equipment or terminals, neighboring equipment or terminals to be recognized, including those that the equipment user does not know. Neighboring terminals are, for example, displayed on a display screen of said equipment.
To facilitate the interaction and data exchanges between these terminals, methods exist so that the equipment pairs easily, i.e. so that they can inter-exchange data. Thus, using coded data one can pair, for example, two mobile phones, or a mobile phone with a printer, or a phonecam with a photographic kiosk.
Visual identifications or identifiers, like for example two-dimensional identifiers such as barcodes in two dimensions (or 2D barcodes), are patterns of points intended to encode data. These barcodes can contain data intended, for example, to pair electronic equipment. These identifiers are commonly used in industry, for example to monitor and/or inspect flows of parts or products. The 2D barcode is, for example, printed on a packaging containing a food product.
A new use of these identifiers has appeared following the omnipresence of mobile phones and phonecams. Patterns of encoded data, like barcodes, are produced to prevent data repetition, for example using the keypad of a mobile phone, in order to pair this mobile phone with other electronic equipment. For example, a uniform resource locator (URL) characterizing an address in the Internet is encoded in the 2D barcode. A user approaches or points, for example, their phonecam at the 2D barcode. The 2D barcode is captured, then scanned with the phonecam, the URL (or address) is then decoded using a decoding module integrated into the phonecam, and a connection is automatically made between the phonecam and, for example, the website of the manufacturer of the food product corresponding to the URL address; this connection thus enables the user to obtain more information on the product.
In the field of electronic equipment, a need has emerged to easily pair, i.e. simply and rapidly, two electronic equipment items and connect them to execute, for example between the two items, operations of data sharing or communication, or executing printouts of digital data, or synchronizing image displays between the two equipment items. The connection between the two electronic equipment items can be realized, for example, using 2D barcodes that contain data specific to the hardware, specific to each of the two equipment items, or specific to a bus type accessory placed as appendage to one of the equipment items. The barcode is specific to one of the equipment items; the equipment to which the barcode is assigned is, for example, a printer. Practically, the barcode is printed and placed on the equipment, if the equipment does not have a display screen. Or, if the equipment has a display screen, the barcode can be displayed on the equipment's screen. Then, this barcode is scanned using the other equipment, to make a connection between the two equipment items. The production of a barcode for an equipment item requires additional operations during the manufacture of the equipment, since either the barcode specific to the equipment has to be printed and affixed to the equipment, or the barcode has to be loaded into the equipment, so that it is displayed, for example, when the equipment is started up. These additional operations have the disadvantage of increasing the time to manufacture the equipment, and, consequently, the cost of manufacturing this equipment.
Also, another disadvantage appears when the barcode is previously affixed to the equipment or displayed on the screen of the equipment: a potential user does not obtain clear information or does not perceive, for example when they unwrap or use the equipment for the first time, that the barcode is an effective means of connecting with the equipment and obtaining, for example, a service from this equipment. In other words, the user does not necessarily see the presence of the barcode as a means for pairing and connecting equipment bearing or displaying the barcode with other equipment like, for example, a mobile phone that the user has in their possession.